You Just Don't Win This Time
by Fleur du cirque
Summary: ChaseOC Bascially everyone needs a yang to their yin and Chase never found his, until he found her. ChaseOC Rated T but may become M
1. Chapter 1

Kay, so I had this idea come to me and this is the first chapter of it. Its is a ChaseOC fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it.

The OC's name is Crystal Mona, you will learn more about her as the story continues, but until then she is very secretive and mysterious.... I really hop this doesn't end up a Mary Sue, I'll try to not make it like that.

"Guys! Come quick! 8.3 Shen-go-wu alert!" Shouted Dojo, slithering into the gardens where the 5 monks were relaxing.

"What is it Dojo?" asked Kimiko looking up from a magazine she was reading.

"The 'Blind Bat'." Dojo said unrolling the scroll. The scroll image swirled and the little man held up a bat shaped item that looked similar to the eagle scope.

"The 'Blind Bat' is a mega highly super ultra powerful wu." Dojo said.

"But it looks harmless, like you do Dojo, when you sleep." Rai said shrugging, getting a glare from Dojo.

"Harmless it looks," Dojo scoffed. "But! If you are struck with it's beam-"

The little man in the scrolls image holding the wu, shot another little man with the wu. The second little man got hit by the ray and was thrown into a brick wall, cracking the brick wall.

"You not only will be hit with a powerful blast but, like the name says, you will go blind."

The second little man got up and started to walk around aimlessly with his hands out in front of him.

"That does not seem so bad. Not if you have mastered your tiger instincts." Omi said while striking random fighting poses.

"If you'll let me finish," Dojo said, glaring at Omi, "After you go blind, which could take anywhere from a minuet to a whole day (but always within a 24 hour time period) then you lose your hearing and taste soon followed by you sense of feel then your tiger instincts. You would just end up a useless block of nothing."

"But if it happened to someone bad..." started Kimiko.

"Like Jack Spicer..." said Rai

"Or Chase Young..."

"But what would happen to the persons powers? Where do they go?" asked Crystal.

"The Bats sister wu, the Sight Key, is the only way to unlock it and get your powers back. But if someone else opens it, your powers and who's ever else's is in there becomes theirs."

"But that bat thing just steals your senses, right?" Clay asked.

"Not necessarily..." Dojo said slowly. "When your tiger instincts go, so do your dragon powers." Everyone gulped.

"We must go get this wu!" Omi stated. "I do not wish to lose my dragon powers, not when I am clearly the strongest. That would be devastating to us all!" Omi said.

'Great, here comes that ego of Omi's.' Rai thought slightly annoyed.

"Hey! Who got made leader?" Rai said, challenging Omi.

Omi's shoulders fell and he glared at Rai.

"You did."

"Good little cheese ball." Rai said patting Omi on the head.

"I am not little!" Omi shouted as he tackled Rai. "Nor am I a cheese ball."

The two rolled in the dirt while Kimiko and Crystal turned to Dojo and Clay.

"Can we just leave them here?" Kimiko asked in her 'getting really annoyed' voice.

"Yes." Dojo said, his eye twitching.

"No!" shouted Rai as he pried Omi off his leg. "I'm leader and I'm coming."

"So am I because I am the strongest." Omi said and Rai glared at him.

"Well then get on. And if you fight I will kick you off me without landing." Dojo said irritated as he morphed bigger.

The gang flew in silence until Rai asked,

"Dojo where on this earth are you taking us?"

"Well Dashi said to hide this particular wu someplace really extra safe after the accident."

"Accident? What accident?" Crystal asked slowly.

"Well I kinds maybe shot Dashi with it and had to spend 3 week searching for the Key." Dojo said sheepishly.

"Dojo!" Omi said half whining.

"What! It's not like I knew any better! I was 200 at the least!" Dojo said defensively.

"But where in tar nation are we going?" Clay asked.

"The far north, to Canada's Rocky Mountains." 

Please rate and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Several Hours Later:

"Omi!" Rai shouted as the yellow monk ran to grab the latest shen-gon- wu.

"That shen-go-wu is mine xiaolin has-beens!" Jack Spicer yelled.

Jack and Omi ran into a cave in Mt. Logan (tallest mountain in Canada) and found a dark chamber. As the other reached it, Crystal called on her light to make a small ball that hovered to the top of the cave illuminating the cave for them all.

There in the center on an alter, was the blind bat. It looked like the eagle scoop but it was all gold, it's handles were it's wings and it's mouth was wide open.

Suddenly Wuya appeared and grabbed the shen-gon-wu. She laughed.

"You monks almost make it too easy!"

"Wuya!" a loud, deep voice echoed through the cave. And like a creature of the night himself, there was he was, Chase Young.

"Ohh Chase so good to see you, actually you won't be seeing me! Let's find out what this wu can do! Blind bat!" Wuya yelled. Suddenly a red glow came from the bats mouth.

A laser. There was a yell then a blast. Dust floated around the cave for a minuet and everyone looked around. Chase stood there unharmed. Surprised. But unharmed.

Then the dust settled even more and there in a crumpled heap, was Crystal. She was shaking and slowly started to get up (with her eyes still closed) and pushed the rubble of her and stood up. She tried to  
brush some dust off her before opening her eyes.

At first all she saw was black. Then as her eyes cleared up she held her head in pain.

"Chris!" shouted Kimiko.

Kimiko ran over to her as Chris swayed on unsteady legs.

"Kim? What happened?" Chris said gripping the side of her head with one hand and Kimiko with the other.

"You tell me! You were just hit by the blind bat, aimed at Chase!" Chris swayed again was held tighter by Kimiko.

"I don't know... I just moved... I'm not really sure why..." Chris suddenly collapsed again and Kimiko caught her.

"Rai we need to leave! Now!" Kimiko yelled at the three boys.

"Yah Ray, I recon we get out a here. Forget the wu, we can get the next one." Clay said grabbing Rai's shoulder.

Rai glared at Chase and Wuya.

"Fine. Dojo let's go." Rai stated through clenched. Clay and Kimiko walked Crystal to Dojo where, as soon as they were on, he took off.

"No... no..." Crystal began muttering to herself.

"Shh it's going to be okay Chris, we'll get you to master Fung, he'll know what to do." Kimiko said reassuringly.

"It hurts..." Chris said in pain. Kimiko put a hand to her forehead. She was burning up.

"Hurry Dojo, she's got a high fever." Kimiko said urgently.

"Kim? Kim where are you? I can't see!" Chris said holding a hand out to her side trying to feel around for someone. Kimiko grabbed her hand and Chris faced her. Her once blue eye were now a smoky shade as  
tears welled up in her eyes.

"Kim, it hurts..." she whimpered."Please turn back."

"What?" Rai asked shocked.

"Please turn back..." she whimpered again.

"No Crystal, it will be okay. Master Fung will help us." Omi said touching her shoulder.

"Please... turn... back..." Crystal said once more as she fell into unconscious.

---

Ohhh! What is happening?  
Please rate and review and I will be sure to finish the next chapter! And for your information, I hate writing to Clay, it bothers me to no end so he will have little to no speaking roles if I can help it.


End file.
